


absolutely smitten

by emmers_sons



Series: absolutely smitten - would you be so kind - she - intertwined - sick of losing soulmates - monster - you - one for the road - arms unfolding [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Moxiety, Platonic Prinxiety - Freeform, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmers_sons/pseuds/emmers_sons
Summary: in which virgil goes on a date and things go better than he could have planned.





	absolutely smitten

**Author's Note:**

> this is part one of a series, and i'll put some important info about each character in the notes of each addition
> 
> virgil: 19, gay, college student, sharing an apartment with patton (and occasionally roman)  
> logan: 20, bi, college student, in a single dorm room  
> patton: 21, pan, college student, sharing an apartment with virgil (and occasionally roman)  
> roman: 19, gay, college student, in a frat house but doesnt stay there often
> 
> other notes: this is based off the song absolutely smitten by dodie clark. this series may widen depending on any new songs she releases. hope you enjoy! leave any suggestions in the comments!

Virgil leaned against the door quietly, face turned upward into a gentle smile. His and Logan’s first date had went over amazingly, even despite his anxious rambling and his quiet voice. Logan didn’t seem to mind very much, thankfully for Virgil. They had gone for coffee, the kind of date that Virgil loved. After all, Virgil was both a sucker for coffee and for cute boys with glasses. He held himself for a moment, before peeking outside to see Logan driving away. He smiled warmly at that, pulling himself away from the door.   
“Patton! I’m home!” He called out gently, shrugging off his big jacket he always wore out, as well as pulling off his shoes and tossing them absentmindedly onto the shoe rack. He unbuttoned the top of his shirt, finding the apartment unusually warm. He glanced around for a brief moment, before wandering toward the kitchen, called by the soft sound of music. Patton must have been baking again, listening to music as he did the dishes. Virgil was thankful his roommate was much happier with cleaning than he was. He leaned against the kitchen banister, watching as Patton scrubbed at something he had dropped on the counter while humming along to whatever was playing through his earbuds. He gave a laugh, wandering and tapping the other on the shoulder. Patton jumped initially, before laughing and pulling out an earbud.   
  
“Hey, Virge! How’d your date go?” The blond grinned at his brunet roommate. Virgil shrugged, despite his grin.   
“I’m sure it went fine,” he spoke gently, now that he knew he had Patton’s full attention. “I mean, he seemed to like me.”   
“And you like him of course,” Patton teased, nudging his roommate. The other laughed softly.   
“Yeah, I do.” He folded his arms across his chest, before humming. “Hey, what are you baking?”   
“Oh! Just some bread. We were out and I didn’t feel like going to the store.”   
“Mood.” He laughed a bit, standing straight. “Well, I’m gonna go change. Yell at me when it’s done, I’m hungry.”   
“Yeah, sure thing kid.” Patton stuck his tongue out at the other, giggling. Virgil smiled, turning to head off to his room.

 

Pushing his door open, he hummed as a text from someone came in. He shut it with his hip, pulling out his phone to check what the message was. A text from an unknown number, telling him to look outside his window. He complied, albeit confused, making his way over to his window and pushing it open to look outside. His friend Roman was there, waving with a grin. Virgil gave a soft laugh.

“I'll buzz you in, come on up,” he called, leaning away from his window at Roman's nod. He tugged the button-up off, and tossed it wherever, before tugging on the hoodie lying on his bed. He slipped out of his room, smiling a bit. “Hey, Pat! Roman's here, we're gonna chill.” His voice was met with silence, but he didn't mind. He hurried to the door, buzzing Roman in quickly. The theatre-minded one slipped inside, heading up to his friend's apartment. Virgil hung out by the door, waiting patiently for the other. 

 

Roman was let inside the apartment almost immediately, letting Virgil lead him to the other's room. The red-head slid onto Virgil's bed, grinning.

“How'd it go? I need to know.” Roman sat up, placing his hands on his lap expectantly. Virgil hesitated, before grinning and dropping into his desk chair.

“I think it went good. He was really nice, and patient with me, even though I'm a goddamn mess.” He laughed nervously, rubbing his arm. “Plus, he payed for everything, which I wasn't expecting. I mean, I'm glad he did, I had to take money out of my stash for bills, but it felt weird being treated.”

“Virge, I treat you all the time.”

“Yeah, but we aren't exactly going on dates. And we know each other's financial situations. I have no idea what his is like and he doesn't know mine, but he still payed.”

“He's probably, like, the guy who invented spray butter or something, and has cash for days,” Roman joked, grinning at his own line. Virgil just shrugged, rolling himself over so he could face plant into the bed.

“I don't think he invented spray butter. He was too fit to have done that.” 

 

“You get my point. Oh! Maybe he's a sugar daddy, and you can he his sugar baby! He could pay so you and Pat could get a new place and be able to make rent and-”

“Roman, you know I love you, but never bring up the idea of me being a sugar baby again.” Virgil's dead seriousness cause Roman to laugh, almost loud enough to conceal a gentle knock on Virgil's door. The brunet lifted his head from the pillow, humming. He slid off the bed, walking to the door and opening it with a hum. Patton stood there, smiling a bit. He held two plates with fresh bread.

“Hey kiddo, thought I'd bring you both some since I know how you always raid the cabinets when you hang out together. If you do, leave the cookies because I just bought those.” He smiled at the two, waving at Roman who was stumbling to hug the other. Virgil snickered, taking the plates as Roman practically tackled Patton, who struggled to hold them both up.   
“Oh, Pat, it’s been so long since I saw you!”   
“It’s been less than a week, but I missed you too Rome.” He laughed, patting his shoulder before stepping back. “Anyway, you two have fun. The spare’s clean if you stay over, Rome.” With that, Patton was slipping out of the room, smiling at the two. Virgil hummed, shutting his door again and setting the plates down on his desk.   
  
“Okay. Virgil, it’s time you tell me absolutely everything that happened,” Roman insisted once the door closed, and Virgil rolled his eyes.   
“It’s not really that interesting. We went to the coffee shop, talked, he dropped me off, and that was it.”   
“Did you get his number?” The conversation paused briefly, before Virgil reached into his pocket and pulled out a small slip of paper.   
“You tell me.” Roman’s squeal was enough to give Virgil a headache. “Alright, fine. I’ll text him but only because I know you’ll murder me until I do.” He sat on the bed, Roman sitting next to him as he unlocked his phone, typed in the number, and hummed.    
“Start it out casual, don’t ask for nudes or anything.”   
“Jesus christ, Roman, I’m not asking him for nudes!” Virgil shoved the other, before sighing and beginning to type something out. He glanced at the other for approval, and sent the message.

 

to: Logan

from: Virgil   
hey its virgil, and i just wanted to say thanks for the date. it was really great   
sent at 7:43 pm

 

Logan would admit, he wasn’t expecting a text back. He had cursed himself over his behavior for hours, wishing he had been more casual and less upfront, but as his phone buzzed he jumped. He snatched it off the corner of his desk quickly, leaning back in his office chair as he read the text he received. His heart melted in his chest, his air coming out in a gentle breath. Oh wow. Was he already falling over this boy? He adjusted in his chair, pushing his hair out of his face as he leaned forward to type up a reply. 

 

to: Virgil

from: Logan

I’m glad to hear that. I apologize if I was very upfront, I tend to be like that often.

sent at 7:44 pm

 

He sighed, trying to relax and ignore the fluttering of butterflies in his stomach and pounding of his heart in his chest. It wasn’t long before he got another text.   
  


to: Logan

from: Virgil

no its all good! sorry if i came off as awkward. i really kinda am

sent at 7:44 pm

 

“See, I told you it’d be fine. He totally likes you.” Roman grinned at Virgil, nudging him. Virgil rolled his eyes, ignoring the pink tint on his cheeks.   
“Shut up you drama queen.”   
“Can’t do, My Chemical Romance. He’s typing again, might wanna look to see what he says.”

 

to: Virgil   
from: Logan   
You were completely fine. I understand the anxiety of a first date and was wondering if, perhaps, you’d like to go on another? It’s alright if not, and I understand.

sent at 7:45 pm

 

Logan gave a soft sigh, leaning back in his chair as he ran his fingers through his black hair. This was more stressful than he anticipated. Especially the part where he had to wait for what Virgil had to say. He couldn’t help it, the other was absolutely beautiful and seemed completely like his type. His eyes focused on the screen as Virgil replied.   
  


to: Logan

from: Virgil   
id love to.

sent at 7:45 pm


End file.
